clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Penguin Chat 3
Danniese Hi, it's Danniese. Im new here, and I noticed that this is an old version of the popular "Club Penguin". This is unusual to me becuase I was a member of Club Penguin before I even thought about there being a Club Penguin chat page! Is there anything else I should know? Edit: Yes, that this article was stolen :). Arcticle needs expanding This arcticle is too short, will someone expand it? I'd do it myself, but I don't have a clue about Penguin Chat 3, nor 2. 1 is bad... boring and no rules...--Mrperson777 23:14, 7 August 2007 (UTC) Wow Wow, you stole the exact wording from my butt. Really, make your own :).. Penguin Chat 3 Article Who stole it? I consider this these a stub. pie gone Why is penguin chat 2 and 3 gone but 1 is not gone?--Mr.Bonesey5 14:15, 11 August 2008 (UTC) :1: No. 2 was just a special edtion of the original and 2: the third one basicly evolved into the Club Penguin we know to this day. --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 13:53, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Umm could you explain that better?--Mr.Bonesey5 14:15, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Well, PC3 basicly evolved into Club Penguin. PC2 was actually called Football (Soccer) Penguin Chat and it was basicly a special edition of PC1. --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 14:44, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Unprotecting This article needs help. could someone please unprotect it. -- [[user:4th hale|''4th hale]] (talk) 16:49, 7 September 2008 (UTC) Done. --[[User:happyface414|happyface414]] |[[User Talk:happyface414|''Talk]] 16:55, 7 September 2008 (UTC) Thanks. Now I can get to work :) -- [[user:4th hale|''4th hale]] (talk) 16:56, 7 September 2008 (UTC) Does it work? Does anyone know if there is a way to access penguin Chat 3? The original and Football Chat still work, but I can't find this one... Atomic1337 23:40, 9 February 2009 (UTC) No. =( --21uɐɟɟɐʇs ʞןɐʇ ʎɯ 20:46, 10 February 2009 (UTC) :Mkay. Atomic1337 22:51, 10 February 2009 (UTC) We gave the link to Penguin Chat 3! Bubby00000 21:48, 13 March 2009 (UTC) But it's only the login .swf, not the real game. --[[User:Staffan15|21'uɐɟɟɐ'ʇs]] [[User_talk:Staffan15|Count to 15 !']] 21:51, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Just keep hitting "Play" until you see it's loading the game! Then hit "Play" 2 more times and it will be loaded and you will be able to see your penguin!!!!! Bubby00000 16:03, 14 March 2009 (UTC) I tried, but it don't works. --[[User:Staffan15|21'uɐɟɟɐ'ʇs]] [[User_talk:Staffan15|Count to 15 !]] 16:05, 14 March 2009 (UTC) YAY, IT WORKS! Penguin chat 3 tester i didn´t understand how to play the penguin chat 3 tester, i follow the instructions, but it doesn´t work!!--Ratonbat TALK 2 ME! 00:38, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Help I found the link, but now I keep clicking start and nothing happens. Do I type in a username? Also do I click it rapidly or slowly? [[User:Spider880|'--Spider880]] 03:05, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Also are you allowed to walk around in it? Can you be a ninja or change your color? [[User:Spider880|''''--Spider880]] 03:17, 11 April 2009 (UTC) No. --[[User:Staffan15|21'uɐɟɟɐ'ʇs]] [[User_talk:Staffan15|You can't invent something without testing it .]] 18:26, 28 April 2009 (UTC) OK you coffed it otta me jeez here da link: http://amsterdam1.plunder.com/$_2-_Vnk4MpzqyZ7OIpSu4xEZw8RBo8tv/77d07fd7c8/?/file.swf just click play fullscreen down below the tester screen. Never mind about the full screen part OK. and it not multi-player. Permanent Penguins Does anybody here know (maybe Sharkbate), if the penguins in Penguin Chat 3 were all registered to accounts and had passwords, or were they just temporary avatar names? --[[User:Tigernose|'''Tigernose]] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 15:04, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :On my knowledge,no.You entered with the name you wanted--Vicyorus 15:46, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Differences from Club Penguin I found another differences #No update every thursday and fridays. (there was no updates. I was there) #No newspaper #No parties #No minigames #No colors (Only old blue) #No secret agents hey guyz sup dose anybody know about pc3? cause it was reliced when i was born!! =The link to Penguin Chat 1= the other one was closed down but check out this http://www.penguinchat.com/cmpchat.htm 10:17, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Let me tell you about it From research I can tell you alot about this game. I'm just gonna say it all. *You start with an account, you don't just choose a name. There were few people, meaning rare names. *At the start, you chose a penguin colour. Blue (old blue), Yellow, Red, Black (lighter than CP's black), Green, Pink, Purple and Ninja (secret) **This may be untrue, although a picture shows this. Every penguin in other pictures appears to be Old Blue, so this part may be useless. Although there is ninja. *Few rooms, Town (which was just white with a pole and an igloo in the far background), Igloo (which was the same for everyone, and had the Penguin Band playing "I've Been Delayed"), and a "Coming Soon" room which resembles Puffle Roundup without the fence. *You could speak, say emoticons, dance, sit (foward only) and throw snowballs. *Night Club, has speakers, dance floor, DJ deck, and a cable behind a speaker will lead to another room (unknown where, possibly boiler room) *Ninjas can walk on walls, and turn invisible, even while sitting down. This is all I know, but I just wanted to clear some stuff up. --Eternal Magma Complaints ahoy! 11:09, June 12, 2010 (UTC) This should be with Penguin Chat Penguin Chat 3 should be with Penguin Chat Website What is the website?--Yo, I'm Zekeman!!!!!! 22:06, April 5, 2012 (UTC)